


N E E D

by Pastel_Skulls



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Kuroko Tetsuya/Female Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader - Freeform, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skulls/pseuds/Pastel_Skulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Smut my friends, smut.)<br/>- Everyone portrayed is 18 +</p><p>Kuroko X Female! Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	N E E D

Little moans reached the air as bodies rocked in sync.

"T-Tetsu..." (Name) gasped out, her lithe body writing under his skilled fingers.

"Hush darling..." He breathed, pressing a kiss to one of her breasts.

His fingers moved in and out of her, stroking her inner walls as he rubbed himself against her hip.

She whimpered, her (e/c) eyes screwing shut as her breath heightened in speed.

"Tetsu... I-I'm cumming...." She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, her hips wriggling against his hand.

The blunette slipped his fingers out of her, a high pitched whine was received in reply.

He chuckled softly, getting off the bed to take off his boxers.

Her cheeks heated up at the sight of his completely naked body.

This was the first time they were going to have sex.

Of course they've had foreplay before but never went any further, they've teased each other plenty before as well.

He walked over to the night stand, pulling the drawer open to get lube and a condom.

Kuroko wasn't all that big length wise but he what he didn't have in length, he made up for with width.

She moved up further onto the bed to lay her head on the pillows, watching his erection bob with every step he took.

He gave a soft grunt, stroking his cock and lathering it in the lube.

He tore the package for the condom and slipped it on securely.

(Name) flushed, spreading her legs as he crawled back onto the bed.

Tetsuya looked up at the red face of his lover, his soft voice reaching her clouded mind, "This may feel cold and I'm warning you before hand."

She nodded a little and gave a squeak as his lubed fingers slipped into her, moving them in and out.

The (h/c) haired female gave an almost quiet moan as his fingers slipped out.

"Ready?" He asked after wiping his hands, placing them on her hips.

She gave another nod, her body relaxing as her boyfriend positioned himself.

He reached a hand to steady himself, slowly easing in before moving his back onto her hip.

He was in rather easily due to the preparations before hand, her back arching and a moan fluttering through her lips.

Tetsuya smiled a bit before he began to move, his lips parting at the new feeling.

It wasn't all that fast before their bodies moved together at an unspoken rhythm.

"Te-Tetsu..." She gasped, clinging to him as he leant over her.

His chest pressed against her's as his hips continued to work to give them both pleasure.

He nibbled at her earlobe, breathing praises in her ear as he let out soft moans and grunts.

She felt light headed, her whole body burning with heat.

The feeling of euphoria beginning to wrap itself around her brain.

Her arms wrapped around him, her nails grazing down his back.

She felt _amazing_.

Her walls were squeezing him so tightly, flexing and unflexing.

She could feel every pulse and throb of his cock within her and under her hands could feel his muscles pulling taut.

The blunette pulled back a little, his lips pressing to her's as the movements of his hips continued at the same pace.

It was slow but fulfilling, reflecting on how their first time together was.

They were making love.

The feeling of their orgasms held over their heads was intoxicating.

Her breasts were pressed tight against his chest as they continued to hold one another close.

He pulled from the kiss, lips drifting down to one of her breasts.

His lips wrapped around a nipple, gently suckling as his hips pushed and rocked against her's.

Her breathing was laboured as the feeling of her orgasm muddled her mind and numbed her thoughts.

Her kiss swollen lips parted as her body began to tremble.

Her mind blanked as she came, an out of breath gasp shakily exited her.

He gave a low groan as he followed her in suit, his thrusts slowing as his seed spilled into the condom.

The two were out of breath, bodies relaxing as they panted into their afterglow.

He then slowly eased out, a breath of air escaping him before he smiled at her.

(Name) gave him a lazy smile in return, her (h/c) bangs falling across her sweaty forehead.

Kuroko took off the condom, getting off the bed to throw it away.

He made his way back over to the bed, plopping down beside her.

She turned to face him, giving a soft squeak as he pulled her close.

"I love you." He said softly, nudging her nose with his.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in return, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Plot (c) Me


End file.
